


Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sister

You miss your older brother,  
Clint who is a spy.  
You know he is one,  
Because he shares everything with you.  
You are a writer by profession,  
One of the best selling one.  
But your name is different.  
Just like in childhood its for your protection.  
Clint always protected you.  
Its always him and you together.


End file.
